StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 1
by BelXander
Summary: Le 1er Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. Introduction

StarGate SG-20 Introduction BelXander

_Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…). _

_StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés._

_Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci._

_STARGATE_

_SG – 20_

_Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander  
**_

Ecrit par : **BelXander**  
Scénario de : **BelXander**  
Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**  
Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

(_Contact_ : BelXander : ; Solaris : )

La massive montagne surplombait le paysage. A sa base, quelques hommes armés patrouillaient devant une importante entrée creusée dans la roche. Des barrières de sécurité à l'aspect austère étaient placées sur la route interdisant tout passage non autorisé. A l'intérieur même du mont se trouvait un complexe militaire crucial, le NORAD. Ce centre était chargé de la surveillance et de la protection de l'espace aérien de toute l'Amérique du Nord. De très nombreux et puissants radars étaient implémentés dans cette montagne. Un nombre important de gens y travaillait et pourtant certains ne connaissaient même pas le secret que cachait le Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Un des secrets les mieux gardés au monde.  
Dans le cœur même de la montagne était dissimulée une autre base. Une base dont l'essence même était un ancien artefact extraterrestre. Dans la salle principale du complexe top secret, le Stargate Command, se trouvait l'étrange édifice. C'était un énorme cercle de pierre avec des chevrons disposés à intervalle régulier. Un anneau était présent à l'intérieur du cercle. Cet anneau avait des symboles, des constellations, gravées sur toute sa surface. C'était la Porte des Etoiles.  
Devant cette Porte des plus insolites se trouvaient quatre personnes, l'air affairé. Elles semblaient préparer leurs dernières affaires avant de partir en voyage ou en mission. Il y avait trois hommes, de carrures athlétiques, en treillis et ils vérifiaient les derniers éléments de leurs équipements. La dernière personne, elle aussi habillée de vêtements kakis, était une femme à l'allure svelte qui avait un regard à la fois déterminé et passionné. Dans une salle surélevée donnant sur la salle de la Porte, un vieil homme chauve donna un signal à un homme assis devant des ordinateurs.  
L'anneau interne de la Porte des Etoiles commença à bouger. Il entama une rotation. Lorsqu'il se figea, le chevron principal situé tout en haut du cercle imprima un mouvement comme pour recouvrir le symbole qui s'était arrêté devant lui. Alors, un chevron s'illumina pour se valider tandis qu'une voix retentit, en disant :

- Chevron un activé.

L'anneau continua ainsi son mouvement et après une septième validation, la voix de l'officier changea de verbe pour dire :

- Chevron sept enclenché.

Une énorme vague jaillit du néant et fut propulsée vers l'avant. Elle s'arrêta à cinq mètres de la Porte et se rétracta aussitôt pour former une surface bleutée remplissant le centre du cercle. On aurait juré y voir de l'eau en suspension dans l'air et des vaguelettes se mouvaient dans un petit bruit assez doux. C'était en fait une illusion, un vortex pouvant conduire sur d'autres mondes.

Les trois hommes et la femme étaient dorénavant prêts. Des armes pendaient à leur côté. Où qu'ils aillent cela ne devait pas être de tout repos, ni parfaitement sûr. Toutefois, ils s'engagèrent sur la passerelle.

Le vieil homme chauve s'avança vers les ordinateurs et appuya sur un bouton pour enclencher la radio avant de dire :

- Bonne mission SG-20. Soyez prudents.

L'un des hommes fit un signe en direction de la salle de contrôle, puis, suivit de son équipe, passa à travers le vortex.

StarGate SG-20 – Saison 1 – Introduction


	2. 1ère Partie

_Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…). _

_StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés._

_Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci._

_STARGATE_

_SG – 20_

_Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**_

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander** & **Solaris**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

(_Contact_ : BelXander : ; Solaris : )

Dramatis PersonaeEquipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaireEquipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

_Synopsis_

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, nommée SG-20, est portée disparue au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe à sa recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Episode 1 : ****La Nouvelle Equipe, 1****ère**** Partie.**

Le Général Hammond était débordé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'adossa à son siège en portant les mains à son visage. Il se frotta les yeux alors que des pensées maussades envahissaient son esprit. S'occuper de la base, sans arrêt en état d'alerte, était un travail épuisant. Anubis, si puissant, n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de traverser la Porte des Etoiles, sans se préoccuper de l'Iris. Il envoyait ses hommes se faire tuer. Il devait le savoir. Il le savait. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire puisque c'était un Dieu ?

Le général était sûr qu'un de ces jours Anubis allait attaquer la Terre, et ce, sans passer par la Porte. Il enverrait de nombreux vaisseaux spatiaux et prendrait le contrôle de la planète sans grande difficulté. Après tout, les seules défenses véritables que disposait la planète étaient, le X-303 et les quelques X-302. Tout en sachant que le X-303, le Prométhée, n'était pas encore tout à fait fiable. Intérieurement, le général espérait que l'alliance avec les autres pays allait porter ses fruits et qu'ainsi le développement des défenses terriennes se ferait plus rapidement.

Le général reprit la lecture des rapports entassés sur son bureau.

L'alarme retentit dans tout le niveau de la Porte. Le général referma le document qu'il avait entre les mains et le laissa retomber sur son bureau en se levant. Il sortit rapidement et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon pour arriver dans la salle de contrôle. Il eut le temps de voir la vague d'énergie bleutée apparaître du néant et se rétracter pour former comme un mur d'eau scintillante concentré en cercle, avant que l'iris ne se referme dessus. Il demanda à l'officier de service s'il y avait une communication.

- C'est le code d'identification de SG-20, mon général.

- Bien. Ouvrez l'iris, ordonna le général d'un ton soulagé.

L'équipe française aurait déjà dû être rentrée depuis plusieurs jours.

- A vos ordres, mon général, répondit l'officier en plaçant sa main sur le système de reconnaissance digital.

Dès que l'iris s'ouvrit, des tirs d'énergie pure provenant de lance jaffa traversèrent la Porte et jaillirent du vortex. Les gardes présents devant l'artefact se mirent à couvert, prêt à ouvrir le feu.

- Faîtes attention, et ne laissez pas passer de Goa'Uld ou de jaffas mais soyez prudents, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur aux membres de SG-20, déclara Hammond par micro.

Après les quelques tirs qui avaient traversés et heurtés la façade, il ne se passa plus rien pendant quelques secondes. De très longues secondes.

- Dois-je refermer l'iris ? demanda le sergent Walter.

- Non, laissez ouvert encore quelques secondes, dit le général en appuyant sur le bouton rouge de sécurité qui abaissa les épais rideaux de métal devant la fenêtre. Il plongea alors son regard sur l'écran sur lequel on pouvait voir grâce à la vidéo la salle d'embarquement.

Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'un jaffa allait surgir, un homme vêtu de haillons verts apparut devant le vortex. Il s'affaissa après quelques pas, visiblement mal en point et souffla de ses dernières forces :

- Refermez l'iris.

Mais personne ne put entendre sa demande. Alors, deux gardes jaffas surgirent, lance laser à la main. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir le feu, des dizaines de projectiles mortels venaient de les tuer. Un officier cria qu'on ferme l'iris et alors, le blessé, rassuré, sombra dans les ténèbres.


	3. 2ème Partie

Son réveil fut difficile. Un mal de crâne carabiné lui labourait les tempes. Le major était couché sur un lit. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière, si tamisée fut-elle, l'éblouit. Il referma les yeux et ne les rentrouvrit que de quelques millimètres. Il aperçut alors une silhouette s'approcher et devina qu'un médecin venait d'arriver.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillé. Nous avions peur de vous perdre. Vous êtes revenus dans un sale état. Nous vous avons soigné du mieux possible et vous devrez rester encore deux ou trois semaines en convalescence, j'en ai peur.

La voix du médecin l'agressait. Son mal de tête était insupportable. L'homme qui approchait de la quarantaine, gisant sur le lit, demanda dans un murmure :

- Puis-je avoir de l'aspirine ? J'ai un de ces maux de tête…

- Bien sûr. Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

Alors, le médecin s'éloigna quelque peu, se dirigeant vers une pharmacie pour y préparer le médicament. Une autre personne arriva :

- Vous voilà réveillé, major. Ça me fait plaisir. Le général Hammond voudrait vous parler, si vous le pouvez.

- Bien sur, répondit difficilement le major Raziel en essayant de ne pas faire ressortir sa souffrance.

- Mais surtout ne forcez pas, conseilla Janet Fraiser, le médecin principal du complexe.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le téléphone mural situé près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Alex Raziel se redressa un peu dans son lit, réveillant une multitude de douleur. Le médecin revint et lui donna le verre contenant le médicament que le major but d'un trait. Il espérait que celui-ci ferait effet assez rapidement. Le docteur Fraiser se rapprocha du lit avec des instruments de mesure et de soins. Elle lui annonça :

- Le général arrive. En attendant, je vais voir si vous êtes réellement remis.

Sur ce, elle lui prit la température au moyen d'un thermomètre se mettant dans l'oreille, puis sa tension, et enfin elle lui fit une prise de sang. Alors elle lui expliqua qu'il faudrait faire encore quelques analyses plus tard pour savoir lorsqu'il serait vraiment apte à reprendre le service. Elle quitta alors l'infirmerie laissant Alex seul. Ce dernier put alors fermer les yeux quelques instants et essayer d'oublier les souffrances que son corps lui transmettait. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda ses nombreux pansements en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu. Alors, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Il eut envie de pleurer…

Le général Hammond arriva alors. Le major Alex Raziel se reprit le plus vite possible, essayant de dissimuler ses inquiétudes et ses sentiments, il essaya de prendre une posture de garde-à-vous. Mais blessé et couché dans un lit d'hôpital, c'était compliqué à exécuter.

- Repos, annonça le général. Dans l'état où vous êtes, n'allez pas l'aggraver par soucis de procédure militaire. De plus nous sommes seuls, major, il est inutile de faire bonne impression. Je sais que vous revenez d'une mission éprouvante et que vous en gardez des traces, tant physiques que morales. Malheureusement, j'ai des questions à vous poser. Après cela vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement, sans être dérangé. Et je tiens aussi à vous signaler que ces questions risquent de raviver des souvenirs douloureux, continua le chef du complexe d'une voix grave.

Le major Raziel avait toujours tenu le général Hammond en grande estime. C'était un homme droit et bon qui respectait ses Hommes et qui avait une totale confiance en eux. Parfois, il transgressait même les règles pour aider ses Hommes, ce qui lui avait valu quelques problèmes avec le commandement, l'Etat Major, mais qui lui avait permis de gagner le respect et la loyauté de toute la base. Alex ne connaissait pas un militaire de la base qui n'aimait pas le général.

En pensant à la discussion à venir, Alex se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il allait devoir parler de ses Hommes, ses compatriotes. Son groupe, qu'il avait laissé. Abandonné, sur une planète hostile et aux mains de l'ennemi. Un ennemi inconnu, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ni entendu parler dans les rapports qu'il avait portant épluchés. Il allait devoir raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Très mal passé.

- Pour commencer, vous devez me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé lors de votre séjour sur PJ5-497. Par moment, je risque de vous interrompre pour poser une question, pour que vous me décriviez une scène avec plus de précision, pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement et pour que nous puissions avoir le meilleur point de vue possible. Vous m'avez compris.

- Oui. Je suis prêt.

- Bien. Vous allez pouvoir commencer.

Alors une jeune femme militaire arriva, un ordinateur portable à la main. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une table non loin de là et regarda le général en hochant la tête lorsque son ordinateur fut préparé. Les déclarations du major allaient donc être retranscrites. Elles allaient jouer le rôle d'un pré-rapport. Alex Raziel aurait du s'en douter. Mais son mal de crâne le déconcentrait.

- Allez-y, major Raziel. Racontez-moi votre mission, du départ de votre groupe à votre arrivée seul et blessé.

Après un petit silence pendant lequel le major réfléchissait pour savoir par où commencer, ce qui s'était passé fut raconté.

- Nous avons quitté la Terre, mon groupe et moi-même, pour nous rendre sur PJ5-497, commença Raziel en prenant le ton de quelqu'un qui faisait un rapport. Cela faciliterait la tâche des lecteurs et de la personne qui écrivait ce qu'il racontait. La planète sur laquelle nous partions avait été scannée par la MALP et elle ne présentait aucune présence hostile. Nous partions donc assez sûr de nous. Nous avons franchi la Porte pour arriver sur une belle planète. La présence de Goa'Uld ne devait pas exister. Nous avons donc parcouru quelques kilomètres, de forêt clairsemée principalement, pour trouver un village. Nous avions quitté la forêt et suivions une route entourée par quelques champs lorsque nous vîmes des enfants jouer. Ils nous indiquèrent le chemin du village et nous présentèrent au maire. C'était une petite ville, rappelant celles du XVIème siècle, l'époque moderne européenne. Nous y fûmes bien. Le temps de quelques heures. En effet, nous apprîmes que la petite ville n'était en fait qu'un village et que de plus grandes cités existaient et étaient dispersées sur le continent. Nous parlâmes alors des Goa'Uld en demandant s'ils en avaient entendu parler. Ils nous révélèrent qu'ils les connaissaient et qu'ils travaillaient pour eux. Ils exploitaient des mines pour le compte d'un Goa'Uld. Un Goa'Uld assez puissant mais en guerre contre un autre. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné que tous les Goa'Uld se font la guerre. J'ordonnai au docteur Sarah Blanche et au Capitaine Damien Hisoka d'explorer un peu plus la ville. De fureter, de dénicher des informations. Je pensais quant à moi continuer de parler avec le maire. Yohann Tajiri resta avec moi. Après quelques heures, le lieutenant et le capitaine revinrent paniqués. Ils demandèrent à me parler en privé. Ils m'annoncèrent alors qu'ils avaient réussi à apprendre que ce peuple, si gentil, nous avait livrés. Ils avaient communiqué notre venu aux Goa'Uld, fit le major d'un ton dégoûté. Tous cela parce que les Goa'Uld, leurs Dieux, devaient savoir tout ce qui se passait sur la planète. Tu parles, si c'était des dieux ils n'auraient pas eu besoin qu'on les informe de la situation… Euh, excusez-moi Général.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Major. Continuez.

- Alors, j'ordonnai la retraite immédiate. Nous devions quitter la planète le plus vite possible. Mais à peine nous quittions la ville qu'un bataillon de Jaffas apparurent au détour du chemin. Leur casque avait une forme bizarre, que je ne connaissais pas, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'appesantir sur le sujet car il y eut alors une fusillade. Je suis sûr d'en avoir eu plusieurs mais à chaque fois que l'on en tuait un, deux prenaient sa place. La lutte était vaine. Le docteur Sarah Blanche fût touchée. Alors je demandai un repli vers la ville. Je pensais pouvoir tenir là-bas. En essayant de se cacher, je ne sais pas. Mais à l'entrée de la ville nous attendait une belle surprise. Un groupe de civil armé était prêt à faire feu sur nous. Bien que leurs armes ressemblaient à de vieilles arquebuses, nous ne pouvions leurs faire face, ils étaient trop nombreux. Et nous ne voulions pas les tuer, car malgré leur trahison, ils étaient innocents. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans les fourrés sur le bas-côté de la route. Les Jaffas n'eurent pas de mal à nous retrouver malgré notre fuite au travers de la forêt. Une autre fusillade débuta. Je n'y survécus pas.


	4. 3ème Partie

- Comment ? fit le général Hammond, surpris après la terrible déclaration du major Raziel.

- Le Capitaine Tajiri fût touché par un impact de lance, expliqua le français. L'énergie lui avait brûlé toute la zone de son épaule droite. Je voulus voir de plus près pendant que le capitaine Hisoka me couvrait. Mais en deux secondes Hisoka fût descendu. Je me retournai mais trop tard. Je pus voir le trait incandescent me percuter la poitrine.

- Mais comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez vivant ? Vous n'êtes pas infecter par quoi que ce soit, toute la batterie de test possible a été faîte sur vous pendant que vous étiez inconscient.

- C'est grâce à Maât. Je vous avais dit que les casques des Jaffas avaient une forme étrange. Hé bien, ils ressemblaient à des têtes de femmes, avec une plume étrange sur un côté. Car figurez-vous que le Goa'Uld qui contrôlait cette planète s'appelle Maât, c'est une déesse. Mais je ne la connaissais même pas.

- Contrôlait ? se rendit compte le Général.

- Oui, j'y viens. Cette Maât n'avait jamais vu d'humain. Ou plutôt de terrien. Car il faut croire que le nom de Tau'Ri commence à faire peur à certain Grand Maître, ce qui n'ai pas pour me déplaire voyez-vous. Enfin, Maât voulait des informations sur nous, nos armes, notre installation, tout le tralala. Alors elle a eu la gentillesse d'utiliser son sarcophage pour nous ressusciter. Et bien sûr, elle se permit de nous torturer puis de nous ressusciter à volonté, déclara Alex qui commençait à fatiguer et à éprouver des sentiments de vengeance. Il toussa comme un beau diable avant de pouvoir reprendre. Elle nous torturait chacun notre tour en faisant regarder les autres. Mais elle avait commis une erreur. Elle était resté en orbite autour de la planète, et ce, sans escorte. Elle n'avait que son vaisseau-mère. Après quelques jours, j'ai perdu le compte désolé, un autre Goa'Uld l'attaqua. Le vaisseau fût sérieusement amoché et un tir bien placé déclencha une sorte de court-circuit. Ma porte de cellule s'entrouvrit. Je n'ai pas hésité. Me faufilant dans les couloirs je pus trouver les autres cellules. Mon groupe était reformé. Après une petite échauffourée, nous étions armés. La situation s'améliorait. Mais il nous fallait retrouver à tout pris nos bracelets GDO, sans cela nous ne pouvions regagner la Terre. Nous nous séparâmes en groupes de deux pour fouiller le vaisseau. Au bout d'un certain temps et de quelques morts du côté de l'ennemi, surpris de nous voir dans les couloirs et armés, et surtout un peu paniqué à cause de l'attaque de l'autre vaisseau, nous récupérâmes nos affaires. Le vaisseau semblait trembler et on aurait dit qu'il allait se désagréger lorsque nous prîmes les anneaux de transport. Arrivés au sol, je pensais avoir un répit, même court, ça m'aurait fait plaisir. Mais d'autres Jaffas étaient présents sur la planète, pour dominer la population. Lorsqu'ils nous virent, ils attaquèrent. Malgré les soins du sarcophage, nous venions de vivre une terrible épreuve. Plusieurs jours de torture sans manger nous avaient terriblement affaiblis. Ils pensent peut-être que leur sarcophage magique fait aussi restaurant. Enfin… En plus, nous venions de livrer bataille dans l'Ha'Tak. Nous fîmes ce que nous pûmes en essayant de rejoindre la Porte. Celle-ci n'était pas activée mais gardée. Normal. Nous étions dans la merde. Excusez ce terme, mon général mais je n'en vois pas d'autre.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite, demanda Hammond pendu aux lèvres du Major, avide de connaître la suite.

- Nous devions reprendre la Porte. Nous avons attaqué. Nous avions tué de nombreux Jaffas et le docteur Blanche entrait les coordonnées lorsqu'un bataillon entier survint du chemin. Nous n'avions aucun abri. Les Capitaines Tajiri et Hisoka furent touchés. Je couvrais le docteur comme je pouvais mais la lutte était perdue d'avance. J'avais l'impression que mon Zat'N'Ktel chauffait. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais vu la cadence à laquelle je devais tirer. Puis le docteur subit un tir. Un rayon d'énergie de Zat la frappa et elle s'écroula. Un tir de lance me frôla alors que je vis qu'il ne restait plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton d'activation du DHD. Cette sphère orangée avait l'air de me narguer. Je sautai dessus. La Porte s'activa. Je fus grandement soulagé. Mais un tir croisé me heurta à la cuisse. Je descendis le Jaffa responsable en rentrant le code du GDO le plus vite possible et me précipitai comme je pus sur les marches au pied de la Porte que je franchis en même temps que des tirs ennemis. La suite vous la connaissez, je crois.

- Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup, Major. Ce rapport sera transmis à l'Etat-Major et à votre gouvernement dans les plus brefs délais.

Après un silence, le texan chauve regarda Alex Raziel d'un air triste et déclara :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre groupe, vos amis.

- Merci, général, fit le français, ému. Si vous permettez…, continua le major en se recouchant un peu plus confortablement. Cette longue discussion l'avait épuisée et sa cuisse lui faisait extrêmement mal.

- Bien sûr, dit le général Hammond en se levant. Il avait compris ce qu'attendait Alex. La jeune femme qui avait tout écrit remballa ses affaires et quitta la pièce. J'aurais peut-être des questions à vous poser plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais relire ce rapport et vous laissez dormir.

- Quand vous voulez général, fit Alex Raziel mais la douleur le fit grimacer.

Le général sourit et se retira. Il savait que cet humour maussade était en fait un moyen pour le major de dissimuler ses sentiments et ses émotions. Sa tristesse, son désespoir et sa colère.


	5. 4ème Partie

Episode 1 - 4ème Partie

Le gouvernement français fut mis au courant de la situation. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ses éléments et demanda au gouvernement américain ce qu'il comptait faire pour résoudre la situation. Les Américains répondirent qu'ils ne feraient rien. Ils ne pouvaient envoyer une équipe de secours, certainement vouées à l'échec, voir à pire, dans une mission impossible. La situation au SG-C était déjà bien assez tendue. Presque toutes les équipes étaient sur le terrain et celles qui n'y étaient pas, étaient en repos, car elles revenaient justement d'une opération. Le SG-C était débordé. Le gouvernement français prit sur lui, et demanda à ses meilleurs éléments militaires de rejoindre le Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Le SG-20 n'allait pas être longtemps dissout.

Un Mirage, le fleuron de l'aviation militaire français, passa à une vitesse folle au-dessus de la base de Florennes. Lorsqu'il atterrit, un homme d'une trentaine d'année en descendit, l'air assez fier de lui. Il se dirigea vers son chef, le Colonel Alain Reniard. Celui-ci lui tendit une feuille. Une convocation de niveau 1. Le lieutenant Loïc Solaris devait se présenter dans les 24 heures à la base militaire du NORAD.

Dans un camp d'entraînement militaire top secret de l'armée française, où les meilleurs s'entraînaient parmi les meilleurs, un sniper faisait des merveilles. Après sa séance de tir, il fût convoqué par son général. Celui-ci lui tendit une feuille, un appel. Il devait se rendre aux Etats-Unis.

A la base 501 de Drachenbronn, était plongé sur un ordinateur, l'un des meilleurs stratèges militaires au monde. Il effectuait une simulation de guerre. Après son petit « jeu », il fut convoqué au bureau de son chef. Celui-ci lui apprit qu'il allait devoir partir au Colorado.

Quelque part en Grèce se trouvait un homme fasciné par les mythologies. Il était militaire de carrière et était assez bon soldat mais dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il étudiait ou recherchait ce qui avait un rapport avec les anciennes mythologies. Il était agenouillé dans la poussière d'un ancien temple voué à Zeus lorsqu'il entendit une voiture. Peu de personne savait où il était. Il sortit du temple et se rendit près du véhicule. Un homme lui tendit une feuille. On le demandait à la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

Toutes ces personnes se demandaient bien ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! fit Frédérick Zedar, lorsqu'il fut informé de la situation.

Il était dans l'avion avec trois autres personnes. Ils se dirigeaient vers les Etats-Unis.

- Vous avez été choisi dès que la première équipe fut formée, expliqua un colonel français. Vous étiez en quelque sorte l'équipe de secours. Et nous avons besoin de vous. La France et trois français ont besoin de vous et de vos compétences dès maintenant.

- Donc les extra-terrestres existent, mon colonel ?

- Oui. Il y a même plusieurs races. Mais je vous ai déjà expliqué les grandes lignes. Vous savez à peu près tout de la situation galactique générale. Sur la table vous avez des copies de rapports de l'équipe principale des Etats-Unis, SG-1. Vous pourrez, ou plutôt vous devez, en apprendre le plus possible et vous n'avez que peu de temps pour cela.


	6. 5ème Partie

Episode 1 – 5ème Partie

Loïc Solaris et Vincent Necrona se penchèrent sur la table pour attraper chacun un rapport de mission. Le Jet était assez petit et il n'était composé que d'une banquette de chaque côté, contre les flancs. Une table était disposée au milieu. Loïc lut le rapport qu'il avait pris, Romain Bahamut lisant par-dessus son épaule. Frédérick Zedar en prit un lui aussi et se plongea dedans. Le temps sembla filer comme l'éclair. En étant plongé dans la lecture de ces rapports les quatre hommes qui pensaient lire de la science-fiction ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils allaient atterrir.

- Les quatre hommes qui vont vous remplacer viennent de se poser. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, fit le Général Hammond au Major Raziel.

- Je veux participer au briefing, s'exclama Alex.

- Voyons, vous n'êtes pas assez bien remis. Vous devez rester au lit encore une bonne semaine, expliqua le docteur Janet Fraiser.

- Cette infirmerie me déprime. J'ai besoin de sortir. Général, laissez moi assister au briefing, s'il vous plait.

- Je vais y réfléchir, lâcha Hammond après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquels le docteur Fraiser le regarda d'un œil qui laissait clairement entendre que le major devait rester alité.

- Merci.

Alex Raziel voulait connaître les personnes qui allaient rechercher son équipe. De plus il pensait que ça devait être _lui_ qui devait se lancer à sa recherche. Après tout, c'était ses hommes. C'était _lui _qui devait les retrouver. Mais il n'avait pas su les protéger. Comment pourrait-il les retrouver s'il n'avait pas été capable de les protéger et les défendre ? Il ne savait que penser. Son esprit était dans une telle confusion.

Néanmoins, il savait une chose. Il savait qu'il était expérimenté, qu'il connaissait la Porte alors que les nouvelles personnes qui allaient le remplacer n'y connaissaient rien. Il eut alors une idée, qu'il trouva brillante. Il n'allait pas abandonner.


	7. 6ème Partie

Episode 1 – 6ème Partie

Les quatre soldats français fraîchement informés de la situation étaient nerveux. Ils se tenaient debout, prêts à se mettre au garde-à-vous, dans la salle de briefing du complexe militaire du projet Porte des Etoiles. Les quatre hommes avaient pu faire connaissance dans l'avion, pendant le trajet. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu créer de liens tellement ils étaient pris par les rapports de mission qu'on leur avait confiés. Les militaires s'étaient passionnés par les aventures qui y étaient décrites, bien qu'ils aient du mal à accepter que ces évènements aient pu se produire. Tout cela avait l'air tellement énorme. Ils en avaient parlés entre eux et ils pensaient tous à une mauvaise blague de l'Etat-major. Ils y pensaient, mais avec bien peu de conviction. En effet les moyens déployés étaient beaucoup trop grands. Comment l'Etat français aurait pu convaincre l'Etat américain de coopérer juste pour faire une blague ? C'était ridicule. Mais voyager sur d'autres planètes au moyen d'un anneau l'était tout autant. Un haut gradé français les avait accompagnés leur certifiant la véracité des rapports de mission, ce qui ne pouvait que leur prouver que tout était vrai. Il leur avait expliqué que l'équipe SG-1 était la meilleure de cette base. L'exemple.

Les quatre hommes ne savaient donc que penser et souhaitaient une démonstration. Ils étaient sceptiques mais ce que l'œil voit, l'homme est obligé d'y croire. Ils parlaient en murmurant dans la pièce en attendant l'arrivée d'un certain général Hammond, chef du complexe.

Loïc Solaris, docteur en astrophysique était en train de confirmer que de tels voyages étaient possibles en théorie. Son explication usait des termes mathématiques assez complexes et il ne put vraiment se faire comprendre. Son assez petite taille ne l'aidait pas à s'imposer. Frédérick Zedar, un peu plus grand que lui, l'écoutait néanmoins avec attention. Il était passionné de mythologie et avait toujours suivit les articles publiés sur le sujet. Un certain Daniel Jackson avait publié, il y a de cela plusieurs années, des articles très controversés expliquant que les pyramides servaient de base d'atterrissage pour des vaisseaux spatiaux. Il s'en souvenait depuis qu'il avait lu son nom dans les rapports de mission de l'équipe SG-1. Comme tout les archéologues et passionnés de mythologie anciennes, il en avait ri. Si seulement il avait su. Il pensait, lui, que la Porte était réelle. Romain et Vincent étaient un peu moins enthousiastes.

Le général Hammond sortit enfin de son bureau. Les quatre soldats se mirent instantanément au garde-à-vous. Le général leur donna alors l'ordre de cesser et de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent.

- Avant de commencer nous allons attendre quelques minutes. Quelqu'un d'autre va nous rejoindre, expliqua Georges Hammond.

Après une brève attente dans un silence pesant, arriva un soldat, dans un fauteuil roulant, venant d'un couloir. Les quatre soldats français se levèrent dès qu'ils virent le drapeau français à son épaule et surtout son grade.

- Major, firent-ils d'une même voix.

- Repos, dit le major, amusé de voir la tête des soldats, assez surpris.

Le général Hammond s'était levé lui aussi et annonça :

- Voilà le major Alex Raziel, chef de mission du groupe SG-20.

C'était un homme qui avait l'air assez athlétique aux cheveux châtains clairs, coupés courts, comme presque tous les militaires, et qui devait avoir un peu plus de 30 ans. Mais les officiers présents dans la pièce ne purent vraiment juger sa carrure car il passa directement du fauteuil roulant à celui resté libre au coin de la table et cela en boitant légèrement. De plus, il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme et était blessé. Alex s'approcha de la table en faisant rouler son fauteuil pour s'installer confortablement et dit :

- Nous pouvons commencer, général.

- Bien.

Les quatre soldats se rassirent. Alex put alors les regarder. Ils avaient tous l'air sérieux et devaient se demander ce qui allait se passer. Le major prit le dossier qui lui était réservé. Il l'ouvrit pour observer les faits des soldats présents à ses côtés. Il avait déjà étudié ce dossier mais maintenant il pouvait mettre une tête à chaque nom.

Le capitaine Frédérick Zedar était un docteur en Archéologie mais était aussi un militaire. Il avait effectué une mission clandestine en Serbie et savait s'infiltrer et chercher des informations notamment grâce à son charisme. Ses connaissances en langues anciennes et en mythologie seraient d'une grande aide pour les missions stargate. Son physique prouvait qu'il était un véritable athlète et qu'il avait l'air en très bonne forme.

Le Lieutenant Romain Bahamut était un expert en explosif. Il tirait très bien et pouvait couvrir une fuite. C'était un militaire endurcit. Ses cheveux brun, coupés courts lui donnait des airs assez froids bien que son physique devait plaire aux dames.

Le Lieutenant Vincent Necrona était un fin tacticien et un stratège hors pair. Il savait juger une situation et trouver une solution en un temps record. C'était le plus grand des quatre et bien qu'un sourire était souvent présent sur son visage, lorsqu'il devenait sérieux c'était pour de bon.

Le Capitaine Loïc Solaris était un scientifique et il avait obtenu un doctorat en astrophysique. Mais c'était aussi un militaire malgré sa carrure assez menue. Mais il n'en avait guère besoin dans ce qu'il faisait. En effet, c'était un pilote et dans les airs ce n'est pas vraiment la force physique qui compte. De plus, c'était l'un des meilleurs pilotes de chasse de France.

Alex les voyait regarder le général Hammond. Bien que cet homme à l'allure sympathique leur sourie pour les mettre en confiance, ils attendaient avec impatience le début de ce briefing particulier.

- Nous allons donc commencer. Comme vous l'avez appris dans l'avion qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici, il existe un réseau de Porte des Etoiles reliant les planètes de la galaxie entre elles.

Il leur expliqua toute l'histoire, de la découverte de la Porte des Etoiles en Egypte jusqu'à la monté en puissance d'Anubis, en passant bien sûr par la première expédition sur Abydos. Cela dura plusieurs heures. Puis pour conclure ses explications, il se leva et appuya sur un bouton près d'une fenêtre derrière laquelle se tenait un rideau de métal.

Les quatre soldats se levèrent lorsqu'ils virent le pan de métal bouger. Ils étaient tous à la fenêtre lorsqu'il se releva complètement et qu'ils découvrirent une vaste salle, appelée la salle d'embarquement. On y voyait des soldats s'affairer, mettre en place des mitrailleuses sur trépieds, prendre place en visant un énorme cercle de pierre. Puis ce cercle de pierre se mit en mouvement. Ou plutôt, un anneau, remplit de symboles, bougea à l'intérieur d'un cercle faisant office de support. Six chevrons s'illuminèrent sur le cercle externe au passage de l'anneau puis alors que le septième chevron, celui qui était situé le plus haut, s'enclencha et s'illumina d'une lumière orangée, une énorme vague d'énergie bleutée surgit du néant. Elle se propulsa en avant puis se rétracta pour se stabiliser et former une sorte de mur. Les quatre nouveaux de la base sursautèrent lorsque le vortex se créa.

L'anneau, la Porte des Etoiles, les quatre soldats français l'avaient maintenant compris, avait son centre remplit d'une sorte de liquide. Ils se souvinrent alors des explications. Ce n'était pas un liquide, mais de l'énergie pure. En fait, qu'une illusion. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à l'alarme qui s'était déclenché dès que l'anneau de métal s'était animé. Ils furent surpris lorsque des hommes apparurent à la base de l'imposant cercle de pierre. Ils virent quatre soldats émerger de cette sorte de liquide. C'était en fait une équipe SG qui rentrait de mission leur expliqua le général. Ils revenaient d'une planète située à plusieurs années lumières de là. Mais en franchissant le vortex crée par les deux Portes ils n'avaient mis que quelques secondes à rejoindre la base.

Les quatre soldats français ne s'attendaient pas à une telle merveille. Ils furent presque déçus lorsque la Porte se referma et que le vortex se dématérialisa dans un petit bruit. Le général leur annonça alors qu'ils allaient être conduits à leurs quartiers et qu'un entraînement intensif allait commencer. Ils devaient être prêts dans 3 semaines. Là, ils auraient de nouvelles informations.


	8. 7ème Partie

Episode 1 – 7ème Partie

Le quatuor était devant un hangar. Entouré de forêt, c'était un lieu isolé. Ils devaient sauver un homme, capturés par une force ennemie. Mais les soldats français étaient désavantagés. Ils devaient pénétrer dans le hangar en étant à découvert, trouver le lieu où était détenu le prisonnier et réussir son extraction. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le lieutenant Necrona exposait son plan aux trois autres hommes. Ils étaient dissimulés par la lisière de la forêt et pouvaient donc prendre un peu de temps sans risque d'être inquiétés. Ensuite, les hommes se déployèrent. Le lieutenant Bahamut posa un pan de C4, sur un côté pendant que Solaris faisait de même sur l'autre côté du hangar rectangulaire. Ils étaient tous les deux couvèrent par les deux autres soldats. Aucun jaffa ne sortit ce qui permit aux soldats de revenir auprès de leurs camarades.

Solaris et Necrona se rendirent ensuite à leur point de départ, devant le hangar, où l'entrée avait l'air non surveillé. Les deux soldats avaient terriblement envie de passer à l'action mais ils savaient que leur ami risquait d'être tué à tout moment. Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Ils voulaient intervenir mais se rendaient compte qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Bahamut et Zedar étaient quant à eux à l'arrière du hangar. De l'explosif C4 était aussi déposé au sol, à la base du mur.

Les quatre hommes regardèrent leur montre. Elles étaient toutes synchronisées pour ne pas avoir besoin d'utiliser la radio. Les fréquences étaient certainement écoutées et il ne fallait pas prendre de risque, même si les quatre hommes doutaient que les Goa'Uld sachent espionner les fréquences radios.

Alors trois explosions simultanées eurent lieu. Loïc Solaris et Vincent Necrona en profitèrent. Ils foncèrent chacun sur un des côtés de la porte principale du hangar, ouverte. Adossés au mur, ils se firent un signe. Ils jetèrent alors un regard à l'intérieur. L'entrée n'était pas vide. Quatre jaffas étaient en train de s'agiter, paniqués par les explosions, ils ne savaient que faire. Le hall était assez important, mais il y avait aussi une porte donnant sur un lieu inconnu. Des renforts se cachaient peut-être derrière. Néanmoins les deux soldats SG passèrent à l'action. Ils avaient l'avantage de la surprise et ce n'était pas négligeable. Tous deux se mirent à genoux, et tirèrent avec leurs MP-5 modifiés tout en étant à moitié couvèrent par le mur. Ainsi placés, ils purent nettoyer la pièce. Les quatre jaffas tombèrent presque en même temps, heurtés par des projectiles incandescents. Les deux tireurs se relevèrent et pénétrèrent dans la pièce en quadrillant la zone. Lorsque le hall fut sécurisé, ils rechargèrent leurs armes, chacun leur tour pour ne pas être pris par surprise. Le hall était très sobrement meublé. Une table, un sarcophage Goa'Uld et des Anneaux de transport étaient présents. A part cela, il n'y avait pas grand chose de plus.

Romain Bahamut et Frédérick Zedar franchirent le trou que l'explosion de C4 avait dégagé. Leurs armes à la main et prêtes à l'emploi, ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar à l'extrême opposé des deux autres hommes. Ils étaient à l'arrière du hangar. Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce où il y avait des lits. Ce n'était que des lits de camp, improvisés et ne ressemblant pas à de la technologie Goa'Uld. Ils se rapprochèrent de la seule porte présente dans la pièce et sur un signe, signalant qu'ils étaient tous les deux parés, Bahamut ouvrit la porte à la volée. Ils purent voir un couloir vide dans lequel ils avancèrent pas à pas. Ils étaient arrivés devant une autre porte mais pouvaient aussi continuer à explorer le couloir. Ils décidèrent, en communiquant par signes de mains, de contrôler la pièce pour ne pas être pris à revers. Frédérick couvrait le couloir lorsque Romain ouvrit la porte lentement. Son arme à l'épaule prête à faire feu, il observa la pièce de gauche à droite en prenant bien garde de ne pas oublier de recoin. La pièce était en fait une sorte de bureau. Un cabinet Goa'Uld, avec une espèce d'ordinateur de contrôle en son centre. Les deux hommes s'en désintéressèrent et continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent alors à une intersection. Le couloir de droite, comme celui de gauche, conduisait à une porte.

Solaris et Necrona étaient dans le hall. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'unique porte présente. Celle-ci était en plein milieu d'un imposant mur qui coupait le hangar dans le sens de la largeur. Ils se préparèrent à ouvrir la porte du hall pour explorer le hangar plus avant. Derrière la porte se trouvait un couloir. Il partait des deux cotés longeant le mur parallèlement à la porte principale. Mais il y avait aussi une grande double porte situé en face d'eux. Celle-ci pouvait s'ouvrir à tout moment et les deux hommes ne savaient pas de quels côtés se rendre.

Romain se décida et prit le couloir de gauche. Frédérick le suivit en couvrant leurs arrières. Il fixait la porte à l'autre bout du couloir doré remplit de hiéroglyphes, symboles des Egyptiens. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte ils ne purent reculer. Romain l'ouvrit alors à la volée et aperçut 2 jaffas en train discuter avec un Goa'Uld. Ces derniers s'aperçurent de sa présence et commençaient à brandir leurs Zat'N'Ktel. Mais Romain ouvrit le feu. Ses rafales tuèrent les deux jaffas sans mal dans de grands éclats étincelants. La porte à l'extrémité du couloir s'ouvrit alors. Frédérick tira, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose et pénétra dans la pièce en refermant la porte. Il avait eu le temps de voir plusieurs jaffas courir vers lui et il ne pouvait pas les retenir seul. Il se retourna lorsque Romain tira encore. Mais ses projectiles furent stoppés à quelques centimètres du Goa'Uld. Celui-ci, main tendu vers l'avant, avait pu créer un bouclier énergétique pour se protéger.

Loïc et Vincent entendirent assez distinctement le son des coups de feu. Cela venait de leur droite. Ils foncèrent dans cette direction en priant pour que les jaffas présents derrière la double porte n'aient rien entendu. C'était peine perdue. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur leur gauche des tirs de lance jaffas s'écrasèrent sur le mur. Ils franchirent la porte située un peu plus loin et arrivèrent dans une assez grande salle. Ils se rendirent compte de la situation en un clin d'œil et le lieutenant Necrona lança son couteau sur le Goa'Uld s'approchant des ses 2 amis, bouclier activé. L'arme blanche, fendant les airs à faible vitesse franchit sans mal le bouclier énergétique personnel du Goa'Uld prévu pour repousser des projectiles à forte vélocité. Le Goa'Uld se prit le couteau dans le dos et s'écroula.

- Merci, fit Frédérick Zedar.

- D'autres arrivent derrière nous, signala Loïc.

- Et encore d'autres par cette porte, s'exclama Romain Bahamut.

- On est dans la merde, résuma Vincent Necrona. Prenez position. Deux s'occupent d'une porte, deux de l'autre. On est là pour sauver notre ami et nous ne pouvons échouer.

De nombreux jaffas surgirent en même temps par les deux portes. Les quatre hommes donnaient tous ce qu'ils avaient et les tirs illuminaient la pièce. Le croisement de ces projectiles lumineux irradiant la pièce ressemblait à une pluie de météorite minuscule. Il ne restait que quelques jaffas lorsque Frédérick et Romain furent touchés. Presque simultanément, ils reçurent un tir. L'impact le propulsant au sol Frédérick chuta dans un cri. Romain, une seconde après, vit un tir le toucher en pleine poitrine. Vincent et Loïc eurent plus de chance. Ils se sortaient de cette confrontation avec seulement des égratignures. Vincent avait été frôlé par un projectile d'énergie et Loïc s'était seulement prit quelques débris.

Les deux survivants se mirent d'accord qu'ils avaient presque finit le travail. Le nombre de jaffas descendus dans cette pièce avait très certainement diminué leur nombre. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux corps de leurs amis avant de continuer. Ils reprirent le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la double porte. Elle était ouverte et un chef Goa'Uld attendait sur un trône. Six jaffas se tenaient sur chaque côté de sa personne. Les quatre hommes le reconnurent sans problème. Le Goa'Uld qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était le major Alex Raziel. Ils avaient échoué dans leur mission.

- Votre ami est mort. Et vous allez connaître le même sort, fit le major d'une voix rauque. Le Goa'Uld que vous recherché est déjà reparti sur son vaisseau. Vous avez échoué. Jaffa kree !

Les lances jaffas se pointèrent vers les deux français. Ceux-ci ne cherchèrent même pas à se défendre. Leur mission était un échec.


	9. 8ème Partie

Episode 1 – 8ème Partie

- Alors, comment avance leur entraînement ? demanda le général Hammond au Major Raziel.

- Ils ont échoué dans la mission de sauvetage. Celle-ci est d'un niveau assez élevé. Bien que leur technique et leur plan étaient assez bon j'en conviens, j'ai facilement devancé leur action sans le faire voir. Il n'y eut qu'un vrai blessé. Le lieutenant Necrona sous le coup de l'impulsivité a lancé un couteau à un soldat jouant le rôle d'un chef Jaffa.

- Je vois. Est-ce grave ?

- Non. Il sera remis dans quelques jours. En tout cas, ces Ihn'Tar sont bien pratique, fit le major français en parlant de engins issus de la technologie Goa'Uld et pouvant prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle arme.

- Effectivement, opina le général avant de demander : Pensez-vous que vos compatriotes soient prêts pour des missions en condition réelle ?

- Je le pense. Dans une semaine ils seront aussi bons que n'importe quelle équipe. Puis avec les missions, ils deviendront encore meilleurs.

- Bien. Le gouvernement français sera tenu au courant et dès que j'aurais leur feu vert, cette équipe sera officiellement SG-20, expliqua Hammond en surveillant la réaction du Major.

Il n'était pas encore totalement remis. Et psychologiquement, le général savait que c'était dur. Raziel pouvait craquer. Mais sa réaction fut pour le moins inattendue.

- Général, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.

- Oui, j'écoute. Vous voulez retourner en France ? voulut savoir le général, croyant devancer la demande du français. Si c'est le cas, je le comprendrais amplement.

- Non. Voyez-vous, je me disais que comme la future SG-20 est inexpérimentée, je pourrais peut-être l'accompagner.

- Comment ? fit le général, surpris.

- Je pourrais prendre sa tête comme je dirigeais l'ancienne SG-20. Je retrouverais ainsi mon rôle au sein du SGC.

- Vous connaissez déjà ma réponse je crois, souffla Hammond. Je suis dans l'obligation de refuser. Vous n'êtes pas encore vraiment remis et vous n'êtes donc pas apte à partir en mission.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme physique.

- Oui, physiquement vous avez repris assez rapidement. Mais pour ce qui est du mental…

- Je me suis remis. Je ne désespère pas de retrouver mon équipe. C'était des amis que je connaissais avant même ce projet et je ne peux les laisser entre les mains de ces Goa'Uld. Mais ça ne tournera pas à l'obsession. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je ne peux décider seul. Je comprends que cela soit frustrant pour vous de devoir former une nouvelle équipe qui partira alors que vous resterez sur le banc de touche mais il faut vous y faire. Je vais en faire la demande à votre gouvernement et à l'Etat Major. Mais ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion.

- Merci mon général, s'exclama avec ferveur Alex en faisant un salut militaire des plus enthousiaste de son bras droit.


	10. 9ème Partie

Episode 1 – 9ème Partie

- Maât est une déesse égyptienne comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle doit avoir une grande influence chez les Grands Maîtres car elle était très respectée du temps de l'Ancienne Egypte, expliqua Daniel Jackson, membre de SG-1.

La future équipe SG-20 était installée à une table, dans une pièce de détente de la base. Elle était en grande discussion avec le docteur Daniel Jackson pour en apprendre plus sur les ennemis qui avaient attaqué la précédente équipe.

- C'est pourtant bizarre. Son vaisseau-mère n'avait pas l'air en super forme et elle n'avait même pas d'escorte. Je ne pense pas que les Grands Maîtres, si puissants soient-ils, sa baladent dans la galaxie sans escorte, raconta Alex Raziel.

- C'est exact. Ou alors ils ont une entière confiance dans leur vaisseau qui est exceptionnel. Je fais allusion au super vaisseau-mère d'Apophis. Encore que lui aussi avait une escorte. Enfin… fit le docteur Jackson, pensif. La déesse avait un culte très important dans toute l'Ancienne Egypte. Maât est la déesse de l'ordre, de l'équilibre du monde et de la justice, aussi légère qu'une plume. Maât est une entité symbolisant la norme universelle, l'équilibre établi par le Créateur, la justice qui permet d'agir selon le droit, l'ordre qui fait conformer les actes de chacun aux lois, la vérité, la droiture et la confiance. Je sais que d'après ce que je viens de dire on pourrait s'attendre à trouver un Goa'Uld à l'air sympathique et œuvrant pour la justice, je pense qu'en fait, elle a crée sa propre justice. Une justice impitoyable, à la Goa'Uld.

- En gros, c'est un Goa'Uld assez typique, fit Vincent en souriant.

- En tout cas elle ne s'est pas privée de nous torturer, remarqua Alex. Elle a pris le contrôle d'une femme et on pourrait s'attendre à un peu de gentillesse de sa part mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant d'estime de soi qu'elle.

- Pourtant, tous les Goa'Uld ont une très important estime d'eux même, ça je peux vous l'assurer, continua Daniel, qui savait de quoi il parlait. Pour ce qui est de l'autre Goa'Uld, celui qui a attaqué Maât je crois que c'est Apis. Mais je n'ai pas grand chose sur lui.

- Ah. Pourtant les casques des jaffas attaquant ceux de Maât ressemblaient bien à des têtes de taureaux, je peux vous le confirmer, dit le Major. En plus il y a les armures des jaffas qui m'ont suivit pour le prouver.

- Moi, je crois me rappeler de quelques trucs sur un dénommé Apis, déclara Frédérick Zedar. Comme vous le savez tous, en plus de ma carrière militaire j'ai comme le docteur Daniel Jackson, un doctorat en archéologie et je suis un passionné de mythologies anciennes. Pour le peu que j'arrive à me souvenir, Apis ne serait pas un dieu.

- Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens maintenant, s'exclama Daniel Jackson qui avait eu une lumière.

- Et… ? s'impatienta Romain.

- Et Apis est le nom que l'on donnait aux taureaux sacrés de Memphis en Egypte prédynastique. Apis était l'animal sacré du dieu Ptah, le Créateur, si je ne me trompe pas, expliqua Hisoka et lorsque le Dr Jackson fit un signe de tête affirmatif, il continua. Ces taureaux étaient vénérés et étaient habillés d'un manteau noir. On les représentait avec un triangle blanc sur le front et d'un vautour aux ailes déployées sur le dos. Ils étaient aussi représentés avec le disque solaire entre les cornes. Ils furent ensuite rapprochés de Sérapis.

- Donc Apis n'aurait pas pris le nom d'un Dieu ? demanda Loïc.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Il doit avoir du mal à se faire respecter.


	11. 10ème Partie

StarGate SG-20 La Nouvelle Equipe, 1ère PartieBelXander

Episode 1 - 10ème et Dernière Partie !

Les cinq hommes français faisaient jour après jour de plus en plus connaissance. Ils avaient des points communs et s'entendaient tous très bien. Ils étaient déjà une équipe soudée alors qu'ils n'avaient passé que trois semaines entre eux et n'avaient même pas fait de vraies missions. Le major aussi faisait parti du groupe. Les quatre hommes qui allaient former la future équipe SG-20, reprenant le flambeau lui faisait confiance et s'entendait parfaitement avec lui. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'entraîner dans des situations de plus en plus compliquées. Jusqu'au jour où enfin ils pourraient effectuer une véritable mission. Tout cela permettait d'entretenir une relation forte au sein du groupe.

Ils attendaient dans la salle de briefing du Complexe militaire de Cheyenne Mountain. Leurs trois semaines d'entraînement étant terminées, ils avaient un autre briefing avec le général Hammond pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, ils saluèrent, au garde-à-vous.

- Repos, fit le général Hammond en allant droit à son fauteuil, situé en bout de table, le plus près de son bureau. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Les Français obtempérèrent, assez tendus. Ils se demandaient tous s'ils allaient être acceptés. De plus, le major Raziel espérait pouvoir prendre part aux expéditions.

- J'ai reçu des informations, tant du gouvernement français que de l'Etat-Major américain, suite à vos entraînements et votre évaluation.

Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, attendant la révélation.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que SG-20 est reformée. Vous êtes acceptés au sein du SGC.

Mais les 5 soldats ne savaient pas si le général incluait le major. Alors l'un d'eux demanda :

- Et pour le major Raziel ?

- J'ai eu du mal à convaincre votre gouvernement et encore plus le mien, fit le général avec un sourire, mais je suis parvenu à le rétablir dans ses fonctions. Le major Alex Raziel redevient donc le chef de mission de SG-20.

- Merci, s'exclama alors Alex, ému et heureux. Il ne se voyait pas rester là pendant que les autres partaient.

- Il faut bien avouer qu'une équipe SG est normalement constituée de 4 membres. Mais ce n'est pas une règle. Vous êtes donc tous SG-20, équipe stargate française.

Ils étaient tous très heureux. Ils allaient pouvoir faire des voyages intergalactiques, rencontrer des peuples inimaginables, participer à des choses incroyables et faire encore plein d'autres choses que le commun des mortels ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. De plus les quatre nouveaux venus se réjouirent d'apprendre que le major allait les commander. Les semaines passées les avaient tous rapprochés et avaient soudé le groupe. S'ils étaient partis à quatre, cela aurait crée un vide.

- Bien. Votre première mission est une mission de reconnaissance de base. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse, mais sait-on jamais… laissa entendre Hammond en regardant le major Raziel avec compassion. Tous surent de quoi il était question. Nous avons envoyé une sonde MALP pour explorer le terrain, hier et encore tout à l'heure. Il ne semble pas y avoir de Goa'Uld mais soyez prudent car la planète PJ4-492 est située dans la même zone que PJ5-497. Elle peut donc être comme la planète sur laquelle le major s'est rendu. Elle pourrait appartenir à l'un des deux Goa'Uld.

- Bien, général. Nous serons prudents.

- Je tiens aussi à préciser que vous ne devez pas faire une quête de vengeance, continua le général en regardant le major. Votre but n'est pas de rechercher vos camarades disparus.

- Bien sûr, sortit Alex, assez faiblement, en repensant à ses anciens amis.

- Bon. Je compte sur vous pour le tenir à l'œil, dit Georges Hammond en basculant son regard sur le reste du groupe.

- Entendu, fit Vincent Necrona.

- Mais si nous trouvons des informations sur des humains étrangers capturés par Apis ou Maât, nous agirons, fit Loïc Solaris.

- C'est sur, s'exclama Frédérick Zedar en faisant un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Le général Hammond poussa un soupir de résignation.

- Certes, je vous autorise à rechercher vos amis, mais en étant prudent. De plus, si vous avez des informations capitales vous devez m'en informer le plus vite possible. Après tout si votre source est sûre, peut-être pourrais-je monter une équipe de sauvetage. Elle vous soutiendrait et vous auriez alors plus de chance de secourir vos amis, non ? fit le général, innocemment.

Le major le regardait. Il eut alors la confirmation que le général Hammond était un grand homme. Il sourit et hocha la tête ne pouvant parler sous le coup de l'émotion. Il y avait toujours une chance qu'il revoit ses amis un jour.

- Pour en revenir à la mission sur PJ4-492, celle-ci commencera à quatorze, zéro, zéro. Rompez.

Le général se leva, fit un signe de tête à ses quatre nouveaux hommes et son major retrouvé puis il se dirigea vers son bureau, les laissant s'échanger leurs sentiments sur la situation.

- Alors, major, vous faîtes bien partis de notre groupe. Vous voyez, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

- Ouais, fit Alex, doucement.

Les quatre hommes ne se rendaient pas compte qu'il ne devait sa place qu'au général Hammond.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Romain.

- On pourrait aller manger un morceau, proposa Vincent. Il est bientôt midi.

- Bien, allons-y, firent les quatre autres hommes presque en même temps.

Le major Raziel se retrouvait dans les vestiaires du SGC. Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu pour se préparer à partir en mission. Il était serein.

Les quatre nouveaux hommes de SG-20 quant à eux étaient à la fois excités et nerveux. Ils avaient hâte de franchir la Porte, voir et sentir ce que cela faisait mais avait peur que cela tourne mal. Ils voulaient se rendre sur une autre planète, loin dans la galaxie mais n'oubliaient pas que des ennemis terriblement puissants contrôlaient une bonne partie de cette galaxie. Ils repensaient à leurs échecs pendant leur évaluation. Mais leur joie étaient tout de même plus importante et prenait le pas sur leur peur. En effet, c'était des personnes de cette planète qui avaient vaincu des Goa'Uld. Les humains de la Terre avaient affaibli la puissance de cette race dominatrice et leur avaient fait peur, à eux, qui se considéraient comme des dieux.

Ils étaient prêts, vêtus de leurs habits de combat, couleur verte, Famas amélioré en main, casque sur la tête. C'était leur première mission et il y avait une forte tension dans la salle d'embarquement. Mais le major les rassura. Sa présence, en tant qu'homme d'expérience calma la situation. Les quatre nouveaux hommes du SGC devinrent plus sûrs d'eux.

La porte se mit en mouvement. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres et le vortex apparu. Une fois stabilisé, SG-20 monta la rampe. Arrivé devant le champ d'énergie, ils se retournèrent tous en même temps. Le général Hammond leur fit signe. Le MALP n'avait rien détecté d'inhabituel. Les soldats de SG-20 se regardèrent tous les uns après les autres, puis d'un même mouvement franchirent la Porte des Etoiles.

FIN de l'épisode 1.

StarGate SG-20 – Saison 1 – Episode 1 Page 3


End file.
